Bleeding Blossoms
by Ebony Light
Summary: Heero and Relena seem to have finally found peace only to have it shattered.


Guess what! Go ahead and guess.... I don't own any of the GW characters! All well.  
  
Please review if you don't mind. I've posted it before but decided to edit it a bit. Here is the new and improved version. Who knows. I just may decide to add chapters to it this time.  
Thanks

Bleeding Blossoms.

"Come on Heero," Relena laughed as, running through the summer rain, she pulled him through the orchard she loved so much. He loved the way she said his name. No one else said it quite like she did.

Relena stopped beneath the protection of the only cherry tree in the garden and knelt beside it, pulling Heero down next to her. "This is my favorite tree," she explained as she wrung some of the rain from her honey- hue hair. "I love how innocent the pail pink blossoms appear."

Heero nodded in agreement. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Breathing in her sweet scent, he placed a tender kiss on her neck.

"Hello Mr. Yuy," came a stranger's voice as the man stepped into view. He was wearing nothing but black, and his dark hair was matted into his eyes by the rain. The smile he gave the couple was as vicious as that of a wolf about to enjoy a killing. "I must apologize for interrupting you and your wife, but I have a message for you." The stranger pulled a silver gun from beneath his jacket as he spoke. Heero pushed Relena behind him and lunged for the assassin. The gunshot rang in Heero's ears as fire swept through his shoulder. His shoulder screamed with the pain of the impact of knocking into the man and falling to the ground.

The two men rolled in the mud and they fought for the gun. The shining weapon was knocked away from the struggling fighters as they battled in the pouring rain.

"Enough!" Relena shouted. Both men looked up at her, Heero frozen in mid punch. She was standing, legs braced apart, and gun aimed at them. Heero slowly untangled himself from his opponent who remained on his back in the mud, and went to stand beside Releena.

"Who the hell are you?" Heero demanded in an artically cool voice as he accepted the gun Relena offered him.

The assassin smiled. "I am no one important. I'll tell you who is important, the ones who sent me. OZ's new leader will see you dead."

Heero felt Relena clutch his arm in fear. "Why would anyone want Heero dead?" she asked innocently.

The stranger threw his head back and laughed toward the cloudy sky. "Heero Yuy is a threat to every power hungry force in existence. As long as the perfect soldier still lives, it is too dangerous for a power to even think of rising up."

"Coward," Heero growled, cocking the gun.

"Perhaps," the man agreed with a nod. "But even so, I'll not be the one to die today."

"What are you talking about?" Heero demanded, even as his last words were drowned out by a gunshot and Relena's cry of pain. Quickly wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her weakening body to his, Heero turned to fire the gun at the sniper who had shot Relena in the back. A shot of agony escaped Heero's lips as he sank to his knees beside the cherry tree, pulling Relena closer and burying his face in the crock of her neck. "Heero," she murmured weakly. "Heero, remember the promise you made me." "'Lena." He was at a loss for word. He knew she would die, even though every fiber of his being wanted to deny it.

"Your promise," she prodded as she stroked the back of his neck. Even in her own pain she wanted to comfort him. "Don't leave our babies alone just to kill for me."

Heero swallowed the painful knot that had formed in his throat before answering. "I promise."

"Good," she rasped. "I love you," she whispered before taking one last shuddering breath.

"Relena!" Heero sobbed as he buried his face in the crock of her neck. He had forgotten how to cry, but the pain deep in his soul was to great to bare with dry eyes.

"How touching," the assassin said sarcastically as he pressed the forgotten gun to the base of Heero's skull. "To think you'll never see her again sense she undoubtedly went to heaven while I get to send you straight to Hell."

"You pull that trigger, and I'll see you court marshaled!" shouted a feminine voice as a lovely woman marched into view, several men in brown military uniforms following closely. Her dark red hair had been pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck but strands had escaped to frame her pail and angry face.

"Heero Yuy must die," the assassin argued.

"Don't you dare argue with me, Williams," the woman hissed as she moved closer, fire buring in her green eyes. Heero, still holding Relena's body, took note of the woman's slightly swelling stomach.

"Your officers send pregnant women on missions," he stated hollowly.

"Shut your mouth!" the assassin, Williams, shouted as he hit Heero in the mouth with the but of his gun.

"Williams!" the woman yelled as she snatched the gun from his hands. "No more harm shall come to this young man tonight."

"Heero has to die in order for us to succeed in our mission," Williams growled as he looked down at the woman. "You know that as well as I do."

"You've already taken the life out of him," the woman pointed out quietly.

"Heero Yuy has lost his life before," Williams countered hostilly.

"True," she agreed, "but never his soul. Now back to base!" Surprisingly, Williams saluted the woman. The soldiers quickly disappeared into the orchard.

Heero remained where he was, ignoring the metallic taste of blood seeping into his mouth. The rain slowly stopped as he sat beneath the tree, holding Relena's body. Blossoms drifted downward to caress the couple, the pail pletals red with Relena's blood.

(sniff sniff and sad puppy dog eyes) please review.


End file.
